


Stone Blind Love

by shiverfawkes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: "Is.. Is the world really as pretty as you tell me it is?"





	Stone Blind Love

Two boys lay in the grassy field of a park, lazing around in the shade of a tree.

It was the summer holidays, both were off school and enjoying each other’s company and the warmth of the July breeze as it ruffled the grass.

John Watson lay on his back, listening to the sounds of nature and Sherlock’s absentminded mumbling as he did, well, whatever he was doing. The shorter boy had his eyes closed and hands clasped over his stomach, blonde hair swept back from his face.

His boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes sat cross legged beside him absentmindedly constructing a daisy chain as they relaxed in the shade, his ebony fringe falling into his eyes every now and then, the sun beating down on the ground around the shadow.

"Sherlock?" John asked, remaining still, his gentle words cut through the serene silence of the practically empty park. Sherlock turned to look at him, running a hand through his short blonde hair, smiling fondly.

"Yes?”

"Is.. Is the world really as pretty as you tell me it is?" He went on, rambling before Sherlock could reply. "You're always telling me, about the flowers and trees, the stars, the moon and the sun, how it's all amazing and you wish I could see it with you. Is it really all as beautiful as you say it is?” They often had discussions about Johns sight, it inhibited him from a lot but despite it he was still the strongest person Sherlock had ever known. They’d giggled at midnight as Sherlock struggled to explain colours to John with similes of touch and smell and taste. They’d had rows over John refusing to use his cane and hurting himself as a result. But their conversations were never like this, never doubtful.

"John.. The world- it...” He paused and sighed, pressing his hands to his temples, trying to find the right words. "It has its beauties, but in other places it's ugly, I tell you about the nice things, because I don't want you to give up hope. 

"But if they ever make the breakthrough that’ll give me my sight- what of its not everything I hoped for?" John asked, biting his lip in thought.

Sherlock looked down at him. Ironically, Johns eyes were one of the most beautiful things about him, deep blue and rich with personality, but they were his and thats what Sherlock liked most. They were always curious. They darted around aimlessly as the two boys sat there. Sherlock didn't understand why he didn't just keep them closed, it would be a lot less strenuous, then again, John always seemed to open his eyes when he was trying to think.

"The world will deteriorate over time, we're only a few bad days away from those dystopias you hear about in stories. But I'll try and keep your world beautiful even if it kills me." The taller boy replied, picking another daisy and adding it to the links.

John hummed to himself. "Maybe I don't need a beautiful world after all.” He mused

"And whys that?" Sherlock replied, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile as John felt for his hand, eventually finding it and holding it tight.

"Because I already have the most beautiful thing in it. Even if I can't see it with my own eyes."

"What?"

"I have you."


End file.
